Alison
Were you looking for: Adventure Alison, his tender and childish counterpart that was meant to be seen in The Return to Freddy's 5: Adventure Mode? Other similar-looking or related characters, such as Gron, Vincent, BFP or Tortured Toony? TRTF5= Alison is the main antagonist of The Return to Freddy's 5. He is the sadistic, cruel and corrupted founder of Fazbear INC. and the creator of the Torture Device, a false idol worshipped by the workers. As revealed on several media, Alison is actually located within the walls of the factory, always watching, speaking and knowing, this making him the Storyteller of the game. Appearance As the Storyteller, Alison appears to look like as a small-sized adult, with fair white skin along with black colored eyes and dark brown hair. He also appears to be wearing a white fedora with a red stripe and a red shirt along with some dark blue jeans and grey shoes. As the Blue Guy, Alison appears to resemble a blue figure with black colored eyes and a faux hawk haircut. He also appears to be wearing a golden badge on his chest, much like Vincent. He is usually seen smiling evilly. Behavior In-Game Alison would have antagonized the player during the game, locking them, and making them believe that they can't beat the game and consequently lose faith in themselves. Minigames In the "Happy Fun Times..." Minigame, Alison as the Storyteller can be seen presumebly flirting with the Kitty FazCat child, making BFP cry as he watches them from behind. In the "Truth...?" Minigame, Alison as the Storyteller can be seen suspiciously peeking at Torture Lockjaw and three dead children from over a gray cloud. In the "December 23th" Minigame, Alison as the Blue Guy can briefly be seen inside his blue car, crashing it into Gron's, injuring his whole family. In the "Dark Secrets..." Minigame, the ghost form of BFP witnesses Alison torturing three employees, making them construct more and more Tortured Suits. Endings In the "Die Alone", Alison appears in a black space with BFP, the Kitty FazCat child and the victims from the Missing Children Incident. As time passes, the masks of the ghost children start to fall and disappear, signifying the release of their souls. Finally, BFP's soul fades away and his fedora drops to the ground. However, Alison still remains alive, meaning that "The Prophecy" hasn't ended yet. In the third Bad Ending, Alison can be seen on Floor 9 threatening at three employees who were caught breaking one of Fazbear Inc.'s rules. After his diologue ends, Alison will start to beat up the employees with his own fists. In order to protect themselves and fight back at their boss, the employees will enter the three torture suits, thinking that this idea was worth enough trying. This however fails, the employees will scream at their boss for help. Alison then laughs at their foolishness as he activates the deploy button, killing the three employees. Dialogue Prologue I'm going to tell you a story... This is the story of a child... a child that for years has been suffering... This child once had a brilliant bright life... until the day he made something that made history... Of course he made a mistake... just one little mistake... But what if everything was a dream...? a nightmare perhaps... Who am I you may ask...? And what do I have to do with the story...? That question will forever remain unanswered... Back to the story... this child has been suffering from depresssion and nightmares. But now he awakes from this terrible LUCID™ dream... When he awoke from his terrible long nightmare, he sees reality. He's 25 now, has a job, no wife, no children, lives alone in his apartment, sobbing his life away... He is quite a sad man... almost too sad... I can't stand him... He was called into work, everyone left the investigation case because of the "rumors" that linger about this horrible place awaits you, player. You, as the 25 year old child all grown up, has accepted the case and will venture trough Fazbear Inc. You will find what exactly is causing all of this dread from pizzeria to pizzeria, diner to diner. Go now... It's your story now... Gameplay (Upon interacting with a locked door) The door seems to be locked... try finding a key... Die alone... Ending You are loosing everything as the clock ticks by... Did you really think someone would love you...? No... Who'd want to commit their life to you? All you do is weep, cry, punish yourself, and is always sorry ALL the time And most of the time... sorry for no reason... She's not there anymore... get up... and STOP crying... Why do you think I planned something on V-day... Huh...? Sorry... but you're in my story now... Bad Ending #3 (Upon interacting with the employees) Did you really think you could get away with this? This is my factory... my rules... and you didn't play by my rules... (After the employees stop talking to him) Bet on it... (After the employees scream at him for help) Oh the joy of creation! Let's just give you all the punishment you deserve... Trivia * Alison is often mistaken with Toony, a FNAF fan-game animatronic by ToonsterGames. * Alison's storyteller appearance was originally named after TOGFilms, a former friend of BFPFilms424/Tyler, according to the game files for the Pre-Releases of TRTF5. * It is believed that he was going to serve as TRTF2's Phone Guy in the Major Updates, due to the phone call he gave to Cawnoth Cotts in the TRTF: The Dreadful Truth book |-|FRANKBURT'S= Alison was planned to make an important appearance in the cutscenes of The Return to Freddy's: FRANKBURT'S, as the Storyteller and as a child. He was also revealed to be the unseen main antagonist of the game. Appearance Alison's appearance as the Storyteller remains being the exact same from the previous game, albeit being completly dismembered with blood and organs coming out of his body. As a child, Alison appears to be a little boy with fair white skin along with big black eyes and brown hair. He also sports a blue T-shirt along with some grey trousers and brown shoes. Behavior Coming soon... Dialogue Prologue I... AM GOING TO TELL YOU A STORY... THERE... HAHA... ONCE WAS... A BUFOON... WHO WAS A LEGEND.... EVERYONE THOUGHT... THAT "HE WOULD NEVER DIE"... HAHA... LOOK AT YOUR THEORY... YOU'RE... ALL FOOLS... HAHA... HE MET HIS FATE... HE'S NO MORE... BUT... HOW ABOUT ANOTHER STORY... LET'S GO... AND SEE... WHAT AWAITS YOU... THE STORY... IS ALL... ...MINE... Ending i..i'm scared... I feel... more safer here... no one can find me... no one can hurt me... I am scared of people.... I'm scared of seeing the light of day... I feel.... happy... I feel better alone... I don't... need... ...anyone... Trivia * Alison's traumatizing childhood may have been the reason why he became so psychotic and sadistic when he grew up. |-|_RADSLA_= Alison was again going to return to _RADSLA_ as the main antagonist, as an anonymous hacker named "fbinc". Behavior He was going to hack the animatronics and trigger a toxic breach in the vents of Gilbert Facility to kill Loyd and Alei, who was revived as a psychopatic humanoid known as DO NOT ACCESS, and shut down this location. |-|The Dreadful Truth= If only one word was required to describe Alison, that word would be monster. Consumed by greed, he is not afraid of getting his hands dirty when the end result is something he wants. He created the Tortured Suits as a means of demonstrating his authority to his disobedient employees, watching as it slowly drained the life out of them; particularly in one incident involving three employees sneaking up to Floor 9. Angered by his employees disobedience towards his rules, he began to beat them with a rusty pipe. Eventually the employees climbed into the three nearby Torture suits (Torture Buster, Torture Beast, and Torture Saber), which made up a group Alison liked to call The Slaughter Crew. After they climbed in and tried to attack him, they realized they could not move. Alison then watched in sickening pleasure as the Torture suits slaughtered the three employees. He alsois the creator of the enigmatic Torture Device, a monstrous Torture suit that serves as a false god he forces his enslaved employees to worship and continue building. Alison's personality tends to shift from being a corrupt businessman to being a bloodthirsty murderer whenever the name of one of his former employees, Gron, is brought up. After Gron and Vincent sabotaged The Machine, he made Gron suffer severe agony by killing Gron's wife Lynda in front of his very eyes. Eventually, he locates Jackson and murders him, in an attempt to erase Gron's family and legacy forever. However, Jackson had a son named Carson, who later became an investigator and was on his way to kill Alison in FRANKBURT'S, due to Carson's presumed hatred for Alison for killing his father and so many other innocent people. |-|Gallery= The Return to Freddy's 5 Minigames Captura de pantalla (511).png|Alison's speech during the Prologue of TRTF5. Captura de pantalla (10).png|Alison holding a white gun on Jackson's House, as seen in the first After-Day Minigame. 2017-04-17.png|Alison mysteriously following Jackson's son, Carson. 2017-04-17 (1).png|Alison stalking the child inside the dinning room. IMG_1592.PNG|Alison chatting with the Kitty FazCat child in the Happy Fun Times... Minigame. d6AQRsX.jpg|Alison peeking over a cloud in the Truth...? Minigame. Blue guy factory.png|Alison torturing three employees at Fazbear Inc. in the Dark Secrets... Minigame. JESTERSANE5.png|Alison crashing his car into Gron and his family in the December 23th Minigame. Endings 2017-01-28 (1).png|Alison with BFP, the Kitty FazCat child, and several other ghost childs in the Die Alone... Ending. Ending.png|Alison arguing with three employees that broke the rules on Floor 9 in the third Bad Ending. 2017-02-20 (11).png|Alison watching the three employees inside the torture suits. Sprites Output v2k0bU.gif|Alison's talking animation. Narrator Sprite.png|Alison's old sprite that appeared in the Pre-Realeses of TRTF5. Note that he was portrayed as a younger man. The Narrator talking.gif|Alison's old talking animation. Output L73NaK.gif|Alison's laughing animation in the Happy Fun Times... Minigame. storyteller.png|Alison holding a white gun in the first cutscene. output_xfieWu.gif|Alison laughing inside his car after car crashing Gron and his family in the "December 23th" Minigame. Thank you Sam!!!.gif|Alison's sprite in the "Dark Secrets..." Minigame. Alison backround.gif|Alison evilly laughing in the background of the Floor System upon entering Floor 9. Hat.png|Alison's fedora, as it appears in the "PLEASE DIE" Ending. frames.png|Alison's sprite in the third Bad Ending. output_Dfqr3V.gif|Alison's walking animation in the third Bad Ending. The Return to Freddy's: FRANKBURT'S Gameplay STDEAD.PNG|Alison dismembered in the opening narration scene of FRANKBURT'S. CutsceneFrankburts.PNG|Alison as a child in what appears to be a field of grass, as seen in the first unfinished End Day Minigame. EndingFRANKBURTS.PNG|Alison crawling and crying inside a sewer, as seen in the Ending of the game. Sprites SpeakerGuy.png|Alison as a child in the first End Night Minigame. SpeakerGuyWalking.gif|Alison's walking animation in the first End Night Minigame. speakerGuy_1.png|Alison crawling and crying, as seen in the Ending. SpeakerGuyTalking.gif|Alison's speaking animation in the Ending. speakerGuyEnd.png|Alison sorrowing even more after finishing his speach. |-|Audio= The Return to Freddy's 5 The sound that The Storyteller makes when he speaks. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:TRTF5 Category:FRANKBURT'S Category:RADSLA Category:TRTF: The Dreadful Truth Category:TRTF Volume 1 Category:TRTF Volume 2 Category:Desolation